More Awkward Conversations
by Guinevere-Hale
Summary: This is a sister story to my Two-Shot, appropritely named Awkward Conversations. Things move over to the Hades Cabin were Percy and Nico have a very interesting conversation... Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my darlings! I miss you all so much! Between school and my crazy life, I haven't had time to sit down and write. But I thought I would give you all a treat for falling off the face of the earth and discontinuing my Mark of Athena story… You all get a UNICORN! **

**Just kidding. I wish I could give you all unicorns though. The real treat is a new story. Many of you asked for this and I sat down one day and started writing. This is the Percy/Nico version of my other story, Awkward Conversations, which, if you haven't already, I suggest you read that. It is very funny and is one of the best stories I've written. **

**Any-who, I do not own Percy Jackson (every time I write this phrase, I want to cry) or Theory of a Deadman… (Not that any of you thought I did… this is just pointless…)**

Percy's PoV

I was sitting in Nico's cabin, listening to some music, minding my own business, avoiding Piper, when Nico comes in. Now Nico doesn't scare me. I knew the kid when he played with tiny plastic people. However Piper, (who walked in with him) I am scared of.

Annabeth texted me three hours ago recapping their little 'conversation' and, frankly, I did not want to talk about my sex life with someone two years younger than me. Not to mention the fact that Piper is Aphrodite's daughter and the goddess can NOT have that information.

"Percy Jackson! Annabeth told me what you did to her! And mister, that kind of behavior is not allowed!" Piper ripped the ear-buds out of my ears and stood over me with her hands on her hips.

"I was listening to that." Was my answer.

"Look into my eyes. Do you see someone who cares?! I would much rather talk about you and Annabeth. How could you? She was just an innocent girl!"

"You make it sound like I killed her. Which I did not. It was probably the best night of her life. I'll have you know that I am amazing in-"

"Oh my gods! Please don't even finish that sentence! I don't want to know!" Then Piper ran out.

"So Percy…" Nico said. He sprawled out on the bed. "You finally lost it? And here I thought Annabeth was saving herself for marriage…"

"Nico, be quiet."

"I just have one question for you."

"And what would that be?"

"How drunk was she?"

"Excuse me? Are you trying to imply that the only way Annabeth would sleep with me is if she were wasted?"

"Well… yes. How else would get any?"

"For your information Nico di Angelo, Annabeth was very sober and very into me!"

"Actually, I think you were in her."

"Nico!"

"What?"

"I am not going to talk about this with you!"

"Why not?"

"Because your 15 and my sex life is none of your business!"

"But I wanna know!"

"I don't care!"

"But was Annabeth, like, good? Was she worth it?"

"Of course she was worth it! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just wanna know."

"Nico, I'm leaving. We are not talking about this."

"Fine if you won't tell me, I'll go ask Annabeth." This made me stop in my tracks.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet? ANNABETH!" And with that, Nico ran out of the cabin, on a mad hunt for my girlfriend, to ask her about sex. I swore that I would kill him.

**Okay, It might be terrible but it's something. And I recently got a good friend of mine hooked on FanFiction. Her name is BookwormPrincess and she is brand new to the site. If you love me you will check her out. And review my story. Please, Please, Please? **

**As always,**

**Love**

**Annabeth Bloom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, you begged. Here is the second chapter is this conversation...**

**Oh, and real quick, I would like to thank the following lovely darlings for reveiwng or following my story: Thomaskm99; BeautifulMystery23; wisegirl1800; and bestgyrl. Without you guys, I wouldn't be sane...**

Still in Percy's PoV

"ANNABETH! OH ANNABETH WHERE ARE YOU? I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO ASK YOU!"

"Nico di Angelo, shut up!" I practicaly growled. He turned and smiled at me (and his smile is kind of creepy...) before resuming his task. I chased after him.

"ANNABETH!" Then Nico stopped. He stood face to face with my girlfriend. And, much to my displeasre, Piper Mclean. Piper was smilling like a madman. Annabeth, whose arm was in Piper's tight grip, looked terrified.

"I swear, Nico di Angelo, if you ask me about my sex life you will take a permanent trip to the underworld!" Annabeth stared with slit-eyes.

"Well, Annabeth, I don't want to know about your sex life. I just want to know about sex. With Percy."

"Well, Annabeth would be glad to tell you all the little details." Piper said with a smile.

"Um, no I wouldn't. Piper, shut up. And Nico, I will not tell you about sex. Especally not sex with Percy."

"Thank you! Now Nico, if you don't get back to the cabin right now, I'm going to strangle you." I said to him just before the conch horn blew.

"Alright then, let's go everyone. We'll continue this conversation... never." And with that, Annabeth took my hand and Nico and Piper followed us to the Dinning Hall.

* * *

Now dinner had been going fine. I was sitting there, minding my own buisness, eating, when the strangest thing happens. Piper starts waving at me. She signals for me to come over there. I shake my head. she mouths something like 'Don't make me do it'. I totally ignore her. Like, when you ignore a bug and they go away.

Bad choice. Because now Piper is standing up. Why is she standing up? _She's probably just coming over here. _

"Ok. Fine. But, Percy, will you at least tell how it was?" Everyone turned to look at me and Piper. There were gasps, horrified looks, Mr. D burst out laughing. I glared at Piper.

THe one thing I don't know is this: Who's face was redder; mine or Annabeth's?

**Thank you everyone! I hope you like it. Please reveiw. This might become a three shot...**


End file.
